


[GGAD]Finding Dolly

by MeatSoup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 由验孕棒引起的非生子清水文
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[GGAD]Finding Dolly

盖勒特可以向普朗克发誓，他绝不是有意偷看阿不思的手机的。  
阿不思走开的时候，手机屏幕还亮着。毕竟是在图书馆，盖勒特认为手机一直亮着会影响其他同学，所以他理所当然接过手机，于是乎他自然而然地看到那段聊天记录——  
纽特：多莉好像怀孕了。  
纽特：你还记得你说过的话吗，你会对她负责的吧。  
阿不思：我当然会对她负责！  
纽特：今天下午老地方见面，别忘了带上验孕棒。  
阿不思：没问题。  
盖勒特心情沉重地关了阿不思手机的屏幕，跌坐在椅子上，心思重重。  
这事首先得怪自己不够主动，从答应帮忙阿不思的论文——科技发展对当代文学创作的影响——开始，已经过去好久了，开题报告写完了，纳米技术不流行， 波粒二象性教完了，量子力学讲完了，盖勒特还没鼓足勇气表白。  
现在好了，炙手可热人见人爱的校园风云人物——阿不思的“女朋友”怀孕了，天知道盖勒特天天和他一起泡图书馆，用枯燥乏味的物理学搞得他精疲力竭，他还怎么有时间谈朋友，甚至搞大别人的肚子。  
盖勒特讨厌这个词。  
他仰着脖子，靠在椅子，抬起手，用手背遮住眼睛。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，阿不思是直男，盖勒特还好没犯下直掰弯的蠢事。  
不对，如果那个叫多莉的女孩并没有怀孕的话，盖勒特认为自己还是有机会。  
如果她真的怀孕了的话，盖勒特自认为也不会宽宏大量到在背后默默祝福他们。  
另外这个叫纽特的到底是什么来头，为什么阿不思“女朋友”怀孕的事情是由他来通知？为什么阿不思不第一时间告诉他这个目前唯一指定“好友”？老地方又是什么地方？  
盖勒特不动声色地把手机放回原处，并把《上帝掷骰子吗？》盖在手机上。  
没过多久阿不思回来了，他安静地坐下来看了会儿《银河系漫游指南》，直到午休前他们都没说什么。他们默契地收拾桌面物品，一起往食堂走去，一起坐下来吃饭。盖勒特觉得这氛围不太正常，两个人已经沉默了很久没有开口说过话了！阿不思显然还在思考他女朋友怀孕事，而盖勒特心里也乱得很，他不知道该改口说些什么甚至不知道是不是该改口说话。  
这时埃菲亚斯·多吉走到他们的桌边，盖勒特不喜欢他，当然也说不上讨厌，只是没有打交道的兴趣。多吉显然也是这么想的，他只和阿不思打了招呼，坐在阿不思边上聊了几句。  
盖勒特假装在和切不动的牛排较劲，一边竖起耳朵偷听他们的对话。  
他们聊了会儿天气，阿不思问多吉：“过会儿能陪我去买验孕棒吗？多莉可能怀孕了。”  
“多莉怀孕了？这可是好事啊，恭喜你，阿不思。”多吉顿了顿说，“但买验孕棒就算了，要是被我女朋友看到就不好了，不如……”  
终于聊到关键了，盖勒特目不转睛地盯着牛排，仿佛它是物理学皇冠上的明珠，值得耗费一生与之纠缠。  
多吉压低声音，以为盖勒特听不见，说：“不如让格林德沃去买，我都听说了，去年材料力学的有个女孩子就是为了他把孩子打掉，还有今年心理学的那个美国人，和格林德沃走得很近的那个。”  
“奎妮。”  
“啊对就这个名字，听说她也怀孕了。大家都怀疑……”  
“不可能。我听说……”  
这时进来了一群吵吵嚷嚷的学生，盖勒特听不到他俩的小声对谈，不由得朝着人群瞪了一眼。  
接收到理学院巅峰人物注视的人群立马安静地像小鸡，排成一队往窗口走去。  
那边安静了，这边也不说话了，盖勒特抬头，正好对上阿不思蓝色的眼睛。  
这回盖勒特知道自己该说点什么了，他首先要解释材料力学那个休学的女孩子，再次是奎妮。但问出来不就证实自己在偷听了吗？  
临到嘴里的话于是乎就变成了：“蛋糕要吗？今天的草莓看起来很新鲜，我去拿两块？”  
“不用了。”阿不思脸颊上泛着红晕。  
如果盖勒特没有偷看、偷看知道那件事，现在大约会托着下巴仔细欣赏阿不思害羞的神情。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思脸上的红晕快要红过他的头发了，“等会儿能不能帮我买验孕棒？”  
盖勒特愣住了，他的叉子掉在难啃的牛排上，叉柄砸在餐盘上。  
咣——  
盖勒特惊醒了，他说拾回自己叉子，低着头说：“抱歉，能再说一次吗？我刚才我走神了。”  
“是我唐突了，”阿不思说，“午饭后能帮我买验孕棒吗？下午我有急用，现在只能靠你了。”  
被阿不思依赖的感觉真好，但如果不是去帮他“女朋友”买验孕棒的话，盖勒特苦涩地想着，他记得刚才偷窥阿不思跟多吉说买验孕棒的时候，根本没有脸红，但现在问自己的时候缺脸红了，这说明什么呢？  
想好点大概是，阿不思对他问心有愧，以目前情况来推断的话，很有可能是阿不思认为他和盖勒特不熟。  
意识到这一点的盖勒特压抑住咬牙切齿地冲动，从嘴角里憋出一个“好”。  
盖勒特才不希望阿不思跑去找他那些朋友，什么麦格什么斯拉格霍恩，一个个问他们能不能帮忙买验孕棒。  
这是必须盖勒特亲自解决！  
“地址发给你了，”阿不思握着手机，脸上的红晕已经褪去不少，“下午三点，我在这里等你。”  
盖勒特看了一眼地址，那里大概就是传说中的老地方。  
“我还有事，先走了。”说完，阿不思就拉着埃菲亚斯走了。  
埃菲亚斯临走时的那个眼神，盖勒特恶狠狠地想着，分明是在得意洋洋地说看吧阿不思我说得没错吧格林德沃的确知道该怎么买验孕棒！  
圣父、圣子、圣灵在上，他是真的不知道应该怎么买！  
但他认识会买的人。  
他给奎妮打了电话，大致叙述了一遍。  
还好他的狐朋狗友都知道他在追阿不思，这事解释起来并不困难，奎妮很快就答应了。  
“但你确定多莉是女孩子的名字吗？”奎妮最后问道。  
“不是女孩子难道是男孩子吗？”盖勒特哼了一声，“那我得提前恭喜他们诺贝尔奖在望了。”

盖勒特找了个没人的教室和奎妮小心翼翼地接头，仿佛在进行什么不法交易似的，警惕地望了有望才接过奎妮递来的验孕棒。他把验孕棒揣在外套内侧的口袋最深处，已经有了个讲不清楚材料力学他可不想把心理学给坐实了。  
他按照阿不思发来的地址往生物系的大楼走去，一路上脑子胡思乱想，撞到好几个人。他站在一株橡树的树荫下，手掌撑在可怜的树干上，他深呼吸，希望自己的大脑能冷静下来，不能第一次见面就在气场上输给“情敌”。  
好吧，还是有奇怪的念头钻进大脑。  
盖勒特觉得不如想点奇怪的念头，也许有助于自己保持清醒。  
比如奎妮竟然买了一盒验孕棒！她到底打算生几个？！  
盖勒特就不一样了，他一点都不喜欢孩子，还好他和阿不思都是男的，没有这层顾虑，但他还是认为安全/套很有必要，卫生干净健康才是延续幸福的关键。  
哦，阿不思……  
想到这里，他又垂头丧气了，他站在一圈栅栏围成的草丛钱，觉得自己是个难看的德国土豆，应该主动滚到角落里等到发芽，就地埋了算了。  
盖勒特跨过小木门，合上门时还往外面看了看确定没有闲杂人等。他沿着种满了欧石楠的小径，看到阿不思迎面朝自己走来。  
“带来了吗？”阿不思轻声问道。  
“带来了。”盖勒特伸手从内袋里取出验孕棒，交给阿不思，阿不思迅速塞进自己的裤子口袋里。  
“你要见见多莉吗？”  
“当然。”盖勒特斩钉截铁地说，他一路撞人无数不就是为了见识一下“情敌”吗！  
“嘘，轻声点。多莉怕生，你不要吓到她。”  
盖勒特第一次见“情敌”的气场又降低了一分，瞧瞧阿不思，这是有多关心多莉！但为什么就不能在意下他的心情呢？  
好吧，为什么要和直男纠结这类问题呢，盖勒特沮丧地跟着阿不思，沿着铺小径走着，直到看到前方的树荫下站着的纽特·斯卡曼德。  
这个人盖勒特见过几回，通常是在图书馆的擦肩而过。他对阿不思的朋友大多都是懒得说话，但眼前的这位斯卡曼德，他却不知道为什么产生了一种说不清的敌意。  
他愤恨地想，也许没有这个斯卡曼德，阿不思就不会认识什么多莉。  
“带来了吗？”那个斯卡曼德说。  
“带来了。”阿不思取出验孕棒，交给他。  
“谢谢。”说完，斯卡曼德就跑了，一边还喊着“妈妈来了。”  
真是奇怪的人。  
“呃，阿不思，能不能替我介绍一下你的……”盖勒特变扭地说着，“多莉？”他数过了数了数疑似生物系动物饲养基地的地方，算上斯卡曼德，只有3个活人。  
“哦是的，我的多莉！我非常乐意介绍给你！”阿不思欢快地说着，“她的名字还是我起的，纽特说我是她的命名父亲。瞧她在那儿！”  
盖勒特顺着阿不思指着的方向望去，只看到斯卡曼德在安抚一只绵羊  
“那儿？”盖勒特疑惑地问道。  
“就在纽特边上，你看到她多漂亮，在阳光的照耀下，就像是希腊神话里的金羊毛！”  
盖勒特并没有看出金羊毛有多漂亮，他只觉得阿不思头发下面露出来的那片肌肤，在阳光的照射下，显得越发白皙。  
“多莉是只绵羊？”盖勒特盯着阿不思的脖子看了半天，才将阿不思嘴里的多莉和眼前的绵羊联系在一起。  
“当然。要不然你以为呢？”  
当然是以为她是你的女朋友……  
一只叫多莉的绵羊，盖勒特觉得自己真实蠢透了，叫多莉的当然是绵羊，谁不知道他们英国人最引以为豪的一件事就是创造出的第一只名为多莉的克隆动物呢？  
盖勒特反思着今天的行为，盲目自以为是，更糟糕的是，因为他告诉了奎妮，现在他的一帮损友肯定已经认定他还没表白就失恋了。  
当然和阿不思其实没有女朋友这件事比起来，都是小意思，盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，故作镇静地调侃道：“我以为是蓝唐王鱼。”  
“那是Dory不是Dolly。我以为只有日语才会分不清L和R，原来德语也不分吗？”阿不思开玩笑道。  
“其实……好吧。”盖勒特想解释，但在场的另一个人把阿不思的注意力全部吸引走了，此刻的阿不思比看他的《坎特伯雷故事集》时还认真。那个人朝他挤挤眼，他立马就奔过去帮忙了。  
盖勒特本来想走上去把阿不思拽走，反正真相已经大白，他也不需要给什么情敌下马威，就让斯卡曼德自个研究人用验孕棒能不能给绵羊验孕。  
达尔文大约都要为斯卡曼德的奇思妙想感到自愧弗如。  
就因为人类和绵羊都是脊椎动物吗？  
但是他的手机绊住了他。  
像是扔进火堆里的栗子，噼啪爆炸，震得他双手都捧不住。  
好不容易等手机消停了，他划开屏幕一看，不出所料，果然他的狐朋狗友们在群组里庆祝他“初恋即失恋”。  
文达说要在他家里开派对庆祝，还没等盖勒特拒绝，文达已经站在他家门口从鞋垫底下摸出备用钥匙打开房门了。  
奎妮说她会带着雅各布做的蛋糕和披萨过去帮文达布置会场，阿伯内西买了五箱啤酒还问他度数够不够要不要换成伏特加，克雷登斯问上次剩下的拉炮要不要全都带过去现场打炮。  
盖勒特十分想一个个电话打过去，“见鬼了”他在心中大骂道，但生物系的养殖场除了草就是树，没有任何隐蔽的地方，盖勒特不想破坏他在阿不思心目中沉着冷静的形象，他只能拼命地在群组里打字解释。  
解释完之后迎来更疯狂的嘲笑，盖勒特扶着额头感叹交友不慎。他低头望了一眼手机屏幕，派对的议题已经从“庆祝多莉怀孕”变成了“阿不思·邓布利多喜欢的是盖勒特还是斯卡曼德”。  
“抱歉盖勒特，让你等了这么久。”午后的太阳已经落下，披着夕阳余晖的阿不思忙完斯卡曼德的事，终于回来了。  
盖勒特连忙收起手机，说：“没关系，我正好也有学生会的事情要处理。”有空就安排学生会的工作给他们，让他们后悔今天的幸灾乐祸，盖勒特愉悦地想着。  
“一起吃晚饭吗？”阿不思问。  
“当然。”在落日与地平线相交的瞬间，盖勒特想到一个绝妙的，他现在就要付诸实施，“你能收留我一晚上吗？”  
阿不思的双眼似乎有些困惑，盖勒特看不透他是想拒绝还是在犹豫，但他决定豁出去了：“文达借了我的房子开派对，他们实在太吵了。而且你知道的，我不是那种‘派对动物’，我对他们的活动完全没兴趣，所以我今天无家可归，能在你家暂住一晚吗？”  
“啊哦，可……可以当然可以。”阿不思结结巴巴地说着，“呃，阿不福思去夏令营了，阿利安娜去朋友家过夜，今天家里没人。如果你愿意的话，还可以在我家，嗯，用晚餐。”  
“真的可以吗？”盖勒特激动地握住阿不思的双手。  
“当……当然可以”阿不思避开了盖勒特热切的视线。  
盖勒特松开他的手，“抱歉，我没想到你会答应，有些忘乎所以。”  
“没关系，你不用道歉。”阿不思。  
“我想说……”两个人同时开口道，又同时噤声。  
两个人沉默了片刻，盖勒特开口道：“你先说。”  
“我想说，我做饭的水平可能不太好，最近研究凡尔纳的小说，试着学了他家乡的南特炒鸡蛋，如果你不介意的话……”  
“当然不介意！”盖勒特不但不介意当阿不思新菜色的小白鼠，甚至愿意一直吃下去，特别是当他吃到阿不思刚出炉的南特炒鸡蛋后，愈发坚定了这个想法。  
阿不思的“做饭水平可能不太好”绝对是过谦了，盖勒特很难想象阿不思随便拿个奖都要让全校知道的性格，会在厨艺上这么不自信，这炒蛋分明比盖勒特在英国，甚至是法国吃过的任何一家餐厅都要好吃。  
“你可以睡在阿不福思的床上。”吃完饭，两个人坐在沙发上闲聊，前面的电视上正播着脱欧协议。  
“你知道的，他不喜欢我，如果让他知道我睡过他的床，说不定他会去学校里追杀我。”盖勒特耸耸肩说道。  
这是一种说话技巧，盖勒特认为自己掌控得很好。  
首先他和阿不福思之间的不喜欢，是双向。其次，他试图能引导阿不思能主动提出去他床上。  
圣母玛利亚在上，只是纯盖被聊天，他没有别的意思。  
“也对，以阿不福思的脾气说不定真会……”阿不思低头思考着，“也不能让你睡阿利安娜的床，她的床太小了。沙发……”  
“也很小。”说真的，阿不思家的沙发是特别小，两个男人躺在上面都显得小。盖勒特不动声色地朝阿不思挤了挤，往他身上靠过去。  
“其实我房间里放着的是双人床，搬家的时候父母把旧床留给了我。”阿不思说话的声音很轻，盖勒特很认真地听，才从嘈杂的新闻声中分辨出他的意思。  
盖勒特承认他的别有用心已经顺利达成，接下来他要做的，就是以正常友人的身份接下去说。还没等盖勒特说什么，阿不思先开口道：“上次埃菲亚斯来我家……”  
“你们也睡一张床上？”  
“哦，是的，我们睡过。”阿不思毫不在意地说着，盖勒特却十分在意。  
虽然他心中的睡过和阿不思的睡过含义不一致，但他还是感到不爽，让他更不爽的是阿不思后面半句。  
“他只穿过一次的睡衣还在，你可以继续穿。”阿不思站起身，打算去找睡衣  
“还是算了吧，不用看我都知道，太小了。”盖勒特伸手环住阿不思的腰，想把他搂回来，“而且我习惯裸睡，不如坐下来继续看会儿新闻？”  
盖勒特感到怀里的阿不思动作有着明显的迟滞，他微微放开阿不思。  
两个人并排窝在窄小的沙发里，像老夫老妻一样看着电视上的新闻。  
盖勒特喜欢这个形容，虽然他一点都没听进新闻的内容。什么美国总统说肾脏在心脏里有一个特殊的位置，他一定是大脑里充满了今天要在阿不思家过夜的念头引起兴奋过度导致认知障碍才会产生幻觉。  
一定是这样的。  
“我认为有必要和你说清我睡觉的坏习惯，”盖勒特说，“我打呼，但我喜欢抱着枕头或是别的什么，所以半夜我可能会抱住你。”  
“壁橱里有抱枕，我亲自绣的五角星，埃菲亚斯上次来我都没舍得拿出来。”阿不思又想站起来，盖勒特连忙按住他。  
“不用急着现在找，继续看新闻吧。”实际上盖勒特想说的是，先看新闻，过会儿就会忘了抱枕这事。  
两个人继续看着无聊的新闻，盖勒特不得不认为英国新闻的品味实在太糟糕了，为什么连批判西班牙奔牛节也能占据国际新闻的大部分，他们能不能把直布罗陀海峡的归属问题先谈清楚？  
“我好像忘了些什么。”今晚的阿不思异常地坐立不安，他再一次突然站起，低头看着盖勒特说，“刚才我们路过便利店的时候怎么就忘了买内裤呢。”  
其实盖勒特路过便利店的时候考虑过这个问题，最后的结论是故意不提醒阿不思，等到了他家，装无辜，用阿不思的，新的旧的都无所谓。  
当然，旧的更好。  
“哦，我想起来了！”阿不思匆忙走开了，这回盖勒特没等即使拦住他，等他回来手里多了一包一次性内裤。  
“阿不福思去夏令营前买了不少一次性内裤，还有几包没带走。”阿不思冲着盖勒特甩了甩手里的一次性内裤，“全新的，你放心。”  
就是因为是全新的，才不放心。盖勒特无言以对，他闭着眼睛克制住内心巨大的不满，收下了这包来自阿不福思多余的，没拆过的，全新的一次性内裤。  
虽然盖勒特对裸睡的定义是什么都不穿，包括内裤，但他不想第一次在还没表白的心上人家里留宿就留下暴露狂的错觉。  
然而营造一个较为正常的普通友人的形象显然是痛苦的，盖勒特裹着薄薄的被子躺在阿不思大床的左侧，贴心地让出了右侧大半领地，并被不合尺寸的一次性内裤勒得辗转反侧。  
透气和自由，是对自己的蛋蛋应负的责任，也是对未来另一半——盖勒特掀开被子露出两只眼睛朝浴室方向看去——的幸福和快乐负责。  
他勾着手指把内裤往下拉，他松了口气，他的蛋蛋终于能呼吸到新鲜空气了。  
盖勒特在耳机里的Hotel California开始唱第十遍的时候许下了个决定，如果，他是说如果，没用虚拟语气，明天小盖勒特比他醒得早，他就向阿不思告白。他跟着曲调随意哼着“我听到远处浴室的水声，我在心里对自己说，这里可能是天堂也可能是地狱。”*还没等他继续胡编下去，FaceTime的提示音打断了他的音乐。  
盖勒特趴在床上蒙着被子，仿佛回到童年躲在被子里用手电筒看《阁楼》。他点开接听，看到阿伯内西整张大脸充斥着屏幕，阿伯内西张大着嘴不知道在说什么，盖勒特只能听到嘈杂的音乐声。  
莫名的鼓点奇怪的和弦无病呻吟的歌词，盖勒特发誓，要是他在现场，绝对不会让这么垃圾的音乐进自己的家门。  
“你在说什么？”盖勒特对着喇叭说着，但他估计对面能听到的可能性为零。  
“你们轻点，盖哥听不见了！”阿伯内西手舞足蹈地嚷嚷着，垃圾音乐进了焚烧中心，背景音乐变成了舒缓的小夜曲。  
这群人都喝醉了，盖勒特摇摇头。  
“盖哥你的安全套在哪儿？我怎么找不到？”阿伯内西打了个酒嗝，“还是说……嘿嘿。”他压低嗓音鬼鬼祟祟地说：“还是说，你和邓布利多从来不用套？”  
“见鬼了，你们想在我房间里干什么！”  
对面的醉鬼听到了盖勒特的怒吼，但显然没放在心上，阿伯内西又狂笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，盖哥你太劲，古板的邓布利多肯让你内////射？”  
“胡说什么呢！”文达推开阿伯内西，抢过他的手机，对盖勒特说，“盖勒特还没追到邓布利多呢！”接着文达砖头对另一头喊道：“换首歌！”  
文达指挥着大家站在一块儿，举高手机好让盖勒特看清其他人，她举起酒杯在Sex Pistol的God Save The Queen的音乐中对盖勒特喊道：“上帝保佑盖勒特·格林德沃！敬我们伟大的圣处男！干杯！”  
今天的DJ真是鬼才，今天的酒鬼也真是疯狂。  
盖勒特后悔了，他为什么要听Hotel California，好了，现在他们在“在主人的卧房里”，“他们在加州旅馆尽情狂欢”*。  
盖勒特看着屏幕上的大家举起酒杯一饮而尽，然后他发现屏幕自顾自地做自由落体运动。  
在即将坠地的瞬间，奎妮出现在了他的视线中。  
“哦盖勒特抱歉，我没控制住他们，他们今晚太疯狂了。”  
盖勒特没想到今晚还有没喝醉的正常人，看来奎妮可能呢真的打算，那个词怎么说来着，备孕？  
“他们在客厅里看到你新买的背投，想放点恐怖片之类的，在你房间里找碟片的时候，就打开了你的抽屉……”  
“不用道歉奎妮，你已经尽力了。”盖勒特宽慰道，屏幕前的女孩已经急红了眼。  
“别听他们胡说，他们没打算做什么奇怪的事，请相信我，毕竟克拉尔她……”奎妮移动手机，好让盖勒特看清他自己的房间。  
盖勒特的家，盖勒特曾经熟悉的家已经变得非常陌生，仿佛大型失窃案发现场。到处都是食物残渣、酒瓶、纸屑，角落里还滚落着他的珍藏版飞机杯。这还不是最糟糕的，镜头移向盖勒特的豪华kingsize大床，他看到克拉尔抱着酒瓶在他的床上吐得到处都是。  
“我想你的房间，在家政来打扫卫生之前都没法住了。”奎妮遗憾地说，“我已经打电话让雅各布来帮忙了，至少得让他们都安静下来。你的邻居已经上门好几回 了，我快应付不过来了。”  
盖勒特目前遗憾的事和奎妮不一样，他目前只遗憾他的床单——它被克拉尔的呕吐物弄脏而不是被盖勒特和阿不思其他什么体液弄脏，真的是太令人遗憾了。  
至于在家政来之前不能住的问题，如果他的计划顺利，这不但不是问题，还会成为完美的借口。  
“辛苦你了奎妮，我会把账单寄给他们每一个人。”盖勒特心里偷着乐，但表现出来的还是一副为了房子苦恼的样子。他刚说完就听到拖鞋底摩擦过地板的声音，他连忙手机和耳机，慌张得像被舍监查房的毛头小子。  
阿不思从另一边爬上床，他掀开被子，背对着盖勒特躺下。  
扬起的被单，带来躁动的空气。盖勒特认为这是股电流，他半边身体都被电流击中，是酥麻感，带着细微的刺痛。这很不寻常，不像长时间没有运动的麻木，他悄悄捏了一把自己的右腿，表面的皮肤能感受到正常的触感，但内里的肌肉却感受不到力的作用。盖勒特不得不背过身子朝外侧躺着，以缓解这种奇怪的疼痛。  
很好，现在两个人躺成了x的形状，一个未知数，一个代表无限可能亦或是永远无解的未知数。盖勒特无聊地想着，他裹在被子里只露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛。黑夜蒙上了他的眼睛，却让他的听力变得更敏锐，他听到了阿不思绵长的呼吸声，也听到了自己狂乱的心跳声。  
睡不着，盖勒特试图闭上眼睛强迫自己入眠，处于兴奋状态的大脑显然不能如他所愿，他开始胡思乱想，万一阿不思对他没有超出朋友关系的想法呢？万一阿不思心目中他和多吉、麦格的位置一样呢？万一被阿不思发现他心思而讨厌他呢？万一阿不思只是在论文期间有求于他呢？万一阿不思看重斯卡曼德更甚于他呢？  
“阿不思……”仿佛梦呓般，盖勒特轻轻叹息道。  
“盖勒特你还没睡着吗？”  
“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没事，我也没睡着。看来是我白天喝了太多咖啡。”  
“我们可以聊聊吗？”盖勒特换了个姿势，枕着手臂说，“我是说反正我们都睡不着，聊聊天说不定能助眠。”  
“哦，当然可以。”  
“我想问……”盖勒特试图寻找用一种比较委婉的表达方式，这对以德语为母语的他来说并不容易，“你和那个斯卡曼德是关系？你们怎么认识的？”  
“你知道我的论文，我想添加一下关于生物方面的内容，比如克隆人还有基因突变产生新物种之类的。布莱克教授向我推荐了纽特，他人很好，替我解答了很多生物方面的问题。更幸运的是他也是科幻小说爱好者，他还打算写一本关于一个普通人流落到异世界遇到神奇动物的故事。”  
“那么多莉的父亲和母亲是……”盖勒特拖长调子，“我听到他自称是多莉的妈妈。”  
“哦，这只是他的一些小小的怪癖，他是那个饲养场所有动物的妈妈。”阿不思轻快地解释道，“我给多莉取名后，他说我是多莉的命名父亲，其实我不太认可，我不想被误会。”  
阿不思顿了顿，像是要特意说给盖勒特听：“我是说，我不想被蒂娜，纽特暗恋的那个女孩误会。”  
“如果你有化学方面的问题也可以来问我。”无机化学不就是泡利不相容，有机化学不就是些手性碳旋光性，归根到底不还是物理？生物已经被抢占先机，盖勒特不想失守化学方面的问题。  
除了生物化学。  
“那就太感谢了。”  
盖勒特听到一些细小的声音，他希望那是阿不思的笑声。  
“你问完了，该轮到我了吧？”阿不思支支吾吾地说着，“我知道打探别人隐私非常不好，如果你不愿意回答的话，请当我今天从来没提过这件事行吗？”  
“当然可以。”盖勒特察觉到了阿不思的紧张，同样，他也紧张阿不思接下来会问什么问题。  
“为什么你买验孕棒这么熟练，是不是经常帮其他什么人买。”阿不思一口气说完，仿佛说完就没有勇气在说一遍。  
“你愿意相信我吗？”盖勒特认真地说道。  
“我，当然愿意相信。”  
“今天那根验孕棒是奎妮给我的。你知道的，她一直想和科瓦尔斯基要个孩子，所以囤了很多。”  
“所以你和奎妮也只是……”  
阿不思果然在意多吉说的那些话吗？盖勒特有些开心，这是个好兆头。  
“朋友关系。”他不带一丝犹豫，立刻回答道。  
“哦”阿不思应了一声，之后没有说话，久到盖勒特以为他睡着的时候，他又问道，“你那个材料力学的女生，是真的吗？”  
“我听说，她和你聊完天后，哭着走开了，接着又请了好几个星期的病假。”阿不思似乎有些艰难地说着。  
这难道就是流言产生的根源？如果让盖勒特知道那个传播谣言的罪魁祸首是谁，他一定要让那个人亲手洗那条被克拉尔吐过的床单。  
“她想去非洲做志愿者，找我帮忙填写表格，我没同意，她就哭着跑了。”盖勒特迅速地说着，怕说得太慢阿不思睡着了，又怕说得太快阿不思没听清。  
“为什么不同意？”  
“有勇气有毅力帮助第三世界贫困人口，的确是值得称赞的事。但据我了解她身体不好，就像你知道的那样，在我拒绝她之后，她又病倒了。”  
“我认为……”盖勒特恢复了正常语速，“在那之后，我也和她聊过，她至少应该做到不那么容易病倒，不给当地人带来多余麻烦的同时也不要让远在英国的家人担心。”  
“我一直以为你是那种……会为了理想和野心而不顾家庭的人。”  
“我看起了像这样的人吗？”盖勒特反问道。  
“嗯。”阿不思轻柔地说着，像是告解，祈求得到宽恕，“因为我曾经有过类似的想法，抛下弟弟妹妹，独自环球旅行的想法。而我一直以为我们是相似的……”  
“你说得没错，我们的确是相似的人。我也干过不顾一起离开我爸妈控制的事，但现在不一样了……”夜风温柔地吹过窗帘，吹过他露在枕边的碎发，“我有了想一起组建家庭的人，一个想负责一生的人。”  
“不知道谁会是那个幸运儿。”阿不思的声音轻得仿佛被那阵风吹走了。  
“我能告诉你那个幸运儿的名字吗？”  
盖勒特听到大幅度摆弄被子的声音，听到阿不思蒙在被子里的声音——“不，不用了，谢谢……”  
一些不成熟的想法得到了印证，一些愚蠢的念头被推翻。庆幸的是不成熟的想法是盖勒特需要的，愚蠢的念头是他想摒弃的。  
盖勒特翻身，他隔着被子，搂住阿不思。  
“你为什么要像鸵鸟一样躲起来，你在害怕什么？”  
“害怕？哈哈，我怎么会害怕。”被子里的阿不思干笑着说。  
“我想告诉你我的答案，那个人，他很聪明，有一头微卷的红发，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。我不擅长修辞，我不知道要怎么才能表达我对他的赞美，我只知道，我一看到他，就想亲吻的额发，亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻他的嘴唇……”  
阿不思挣脱出盖勒特的怀抱，毛茸茸的脑袋从被子里钻出来，面对着盖勒特，伸出食指堵住他的嘴唇。  
“你先听我说。”  
盖勒特痛恨今晚的月亮，为什么不是明亮的满月，为什么没有穿透窗帘，害他看不清阿不思的表情。  
“我本来打算写完了直接告诉你……好吧，现在也一样，我想在论文致谢的第一段感谢你。”  
“我很荣幸。”盖勒特没反应过来，怎么突然提到了论文。  
“不是普通的，感谢导师感谢好友的那种，是非常隆重非常特别的那种。”阿不思气息有些不稳，他用力地呼吸着，“我想感谢你的帮助，感谢你在我生命中出现，感谢你让我知道世界上竟然会有一个灵魂与我的思想如此契合，你能明白我的意思吗？我想，我希望我们的关系能不仅限于帮忙写论文，也许我们可以更进一步，也许我们可以进展到……比如……”  
“比如一个晚安吻？”如果可以的话，盖勒特现在就想堵住那张说着疯话的嘴，阿伯内西没说错，一个古板的学究，他应该得到情感的救赎，否则他会一退再退，龟缩在自己的心房里。  
“可以吗？”盖勒特问道。  
“哦，当然可以。”  
盖勒特按住阿不思颤抖的双手，他缓缓地向阿不思靠去，刚接触到对方的嘴唇，阿不思就猛地翻身躲到被子里，朝着被子外面的盖勒特结巴地说：“晚……晚安！”  
盖勒特捂着嘴巴笑了好一会儿，他扔了抱枕，躺回被子里，自然地抱住阿不思，靠在阿不思的后背上。他想，这回终于能睡个好觉了。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter上被屏了，重发。


End file.
